Criminally Sane
by 501ar
Summary: Ever heard of a criminal that's a criminal, stops other criminals, and is joined by his crew? Well that's Jack and his crew The Sons of Fortune. Now let's add the Sons of Fortune and Los Santos. What do you get? I don't know. Now add that with a bunch of big breasted shinobi then what do you get? Still don't know but you bet there's gonna be chaos.(OC-centric)(Short Hiatus)
1. No Turning Back

**_I do not own Senran Kagura or The Grand Theft Auto series._**

**Note: If you are here for the Senran Kagura part then you will have to wait, first we have to go through the GTA online story(or whatever there is that resembles a storyline) then we will go into that.**

* * *

_Hello Los Santos_ is my first thought as I hear the announcement ring above me and the flight attendant helping the passengers get their stuff down. I check my phone and notice the message from my online friend, Lamar, saying he was approaching the airport to pick me up.

Lamar is a friend I met online a while before I moved to Los Santos, he was actually the one to convince me to move to Los Santos since my parents passed away a few weeks ago, may their souls rest in peace. Lamar is a tall african-american Families member, a gang in Los Santos, with a boisterous voice and good intentions. Usually, anyway, he found my LifeInvader page a few months ago, and we started messaging a bit, fast-forward a few months, and we have the death of my parents, after the funeral Lamar was able to convince me to move to Los Santos. With nothing left in my hometown and no real connections due to my blunt and quiet disposition along with my introversion.

My looks come from my dad, while my attitude comes from my mom. My dad, Anthony Larkin, is a tall man with brown curly hair usually slicked back giving him a slightly rebellious look, add in his sharp eyes and square chin, he could attract any girl. My mother, Saika Larkin, on the other hand, had rounder, kinder eyes but was a yandere. In the end I was made, a 6 foot man with slicked back brown hair and a square chin with relaxed but sharp brown eyes.

I feel the cold November chill bite my legs as well as my forearms as I leave the airport with my bag of clothing. I see a muscle car pull up and hear a boisterous voice say," What that shit do ya big ol' pimp you," following a laugh that I couldn't help but chuckle at his antics. I hear a door close and Lamar walking towards me while saying,"I see you up in this motherfucker. That's what I'm talking about, c'mon and holla at'cha boy."

I walk over and give him a tap to the forearm,"Well if it isn't my lamppost of a friend, good to finally meet ya."

"Yeah man," Lamar starts," after all that time in LifeInvader? Man, we friends in real life now. Look at you dude," he takes a moment to look me up and down,"you like smaller than you look in your pictures."

I look at him in confusion while he just continues,"Ah shit, it don't matter."

He starts walking to the driver's seat as I put my bag in the trunk of his car and walked towards the front passenger's side. Lamar catches my attention by saying,"Ei, I heard you wasn't a big talker, right? That said, probably need to get settled in, got that jet lag, ya know?" I close the door as he continues,"So I got a lil' gift for ya."

To my utter surprise he shows me a simple pistol with nothing special and 3 separate magazines," Welcome to Los Santos," he passes the gun to me as I inspect it with confusion and curiosity. _Why would I need it? _Lamar intrudes my train of thought by saying,"Untraceable. You gotta love that, who your partner is man?"

I accept the handshake that was offered to me as Lamar starts the car and starts talking,"Man, dawg I'm glad you're here man, there're all kinds of opportunities here in Los Santos," as I heard this a memory surfaces of my father tutoring me in business, three things he said is that the playing field should never be advantageous to your opposition and should it be, go all-or-nothing to shift the advantage to you, finally that business is something no sane man would ever participate in, especially illegally. Well considering my father was both an illegal and legal businessman that kinda skewed my moral compass. He was raised to believe that money is more important than bonds but that belief was changed by my mother.

My train of thought was interrupted as I noticed that Lamar had started talking amidst my reminiscing,"- don't even trip man ya boy know people all over town, like ya boy Hao, he is like hands-down the best mechanic in town, or the other boy Simeon man, he is like the best bullshit artist in town, or we can go fuck with G, or any of the other homies from Families for that matter, we straight. Matter of fact we gon' howl up on Hao, see if we can get you a race."

"I'll think about the Family thing," I say," although this Franklin you told me about sounds interesting."

"He is man, though he don't come around as much," I could hear some nostalgia in his voice," used to pose as this Mercutio motherfucker 'till a few days ago he called about how his boys, Trevor and Michael, were being creeped up on by these FIB cats and Merryweather motherfuckers."

Lamar proceeded to regale me the tale of how his friend and his mentors had a showdown with the FIB and Merryweather. The whole thing was interesting and kept my attention the whole time as the Los Santos scenery passed by, this reminds me of my yandere mother. My parents loved each other dearly along with me but my mother was raised to cherish bonds more than money so she would be very possessive and would fight bears if it meant we would be safe, this was tempered as I grew up since she knew I could protect myself but was still easily jealous when dad talked with other women. Now my mom is from a line of fighters so she is very strong as well as stubborn, something I inherited.

You are probably wondering how mom was able to change my dad's belief that money was more important than bonds, well they fell in love. Once that happened he couldn't muster the strength to refuse her reasonable demands, after that it didn't matter if the richest woman was to propose to him he would refuse because, and I quote,"No amount of money could make me happier than waking up in the morning and seeing your mom's smile."

As I think this sweat starts running down my head as a chill runs down my spine. _Please, for the love of god, I hope I didn't inherit my mom's yandereness._

As fate would have it, he did not in fact inherit his mother's yandereness but did inherit her bloodlust and enhanced capabilities. A fact he will be grateful for later when this bloodlust and abilities grant him the boost he needs to go toe-to-toe against the secret side of the world, but for now he has to deal with the illegal side of the world.

A ring snaps me out of my thoughts, as I open my phone I see a notification from my phone. A reminder I set to check out my house they bought me along with a garage. My parents also left me a note that there are a few surprises in store for me if I found them, at least there are a few cool things like 1 mil and a vortex motorcycle along with a zombie chopper bike.

I slide my phone in the pocket of my shorts as Lamar pulls up in a parking lot,"Wait outside, I'll see if I can get you something nice to ride in," he develops a shit-eating grin,"or stare at the back of my car."

"Har har, very funny," I sarcastically start as I get out,"you know you don't really have to-."

He interrupts me before I finish,"But I want to, besides yo old folks prolly gon' give you something I can't have ridin' along with me homie, and that's unacceptable."

I gave him the bird as I got out of his car and headed to his open trunk to get my luggage. As I wait outside I hear Lamar call me,"Hey man, Hao said he only got a Elegy, you want him to bring it over?"

"Yeah man," I respond as I look at the websites and this shifty app called 'SecuroServ'. _Why is there a website to order weapons of war? Or one where you can buy foreclosed properties? And why does one of the bunkers and motorcycle clubhouses have a symbol next to them?_ I open the SecuroServ app to see what it has, _become a VIP for $50k? Do VIP work? The app's weirder than the websites, 'Headhunter'? 'Sightseer'?_

I close the app as I see a racing car, the Annis Elegy RH8, pull up, a guy who I presume is Hao says,"Here ya go," while extending his hand.

I give him a handshake while thanking him. I enter the driver's seat and get out of the parking lot while waiting for Lamar. I hear the hum of Lamar's engine as he pulls up next to me and says,"Right up here homie, I'm 'bouta go nice and slow for yo' bitchass," which makes me laugh and respond,"That's nice, maybe say that when you're not gonna lose."

We wait for the light to turn green, and not even a moment later the squealing of tires is heard as the light turns green and Lamar overtakes me but I pick up the slack and catch up right behind him as he blocks anyway for me to overtake him. A left turn is approaching quickly so I drive on the left lane and weave around oncoming traffic leaving us even until the left turn.

I grab the hand brake and turn, drifting me right next to Lamar's Emperor,"What in the-?" before he could finish we had to turn right and I had to relax a bit so I don't crash. Soon we're neck and neck when I drive into the left lane onto oncoming traffic,"Shit!" I drift onto the sidewalk to avoid the cars and letting Lamar overtake me on the right.

I grit my teeth as I speed to catch up to him, I see my speedometer hit 90 mph as I approach the right we had to take. He was passing the right and I was catching up so I grabbed the hand brake and drifted hard enough that I felt the tail-end of my car scrape some of the parked cars in the left lane. While regaining my speed after the turn, I hear Lamar call out,"Yo,What the-?" I interrupt him before he could finish,"Imma go nice and slow for yo' bitch-ass Lamar."

I hear him call out,"Ah hell nah," and continue racing. I myself am weaving around oncoming traffic while laughing in happiness,_ I found it, mom, dad, I found what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna rule this city and live how I want to._

I drift the final turn and speed to where the finish line and cross it before Lamar who crosses it not too long after. I head to the lot we were in the beginning and park while breathing heavily from the rush and happiness. While I'm calming down a memory floats to the forefront of my mind.

**_Flashback_**

My mother is cooking something delectable if what I'm smelling is right while my father is reading the newspaper when I ask,"Mom, Dad, what should I do when I grow up."

My mom and dad just look at each other and smile before dad says,"Whatever you want, it's your life, ain't it?" Mom says,"Be a businessman, a celebrity, an author, anything as long as you are happy."

"Even be a criminal?" I ask.

"Anything, just remember," my mom starts," you will regret, that's inevitable, but do not let this be what you feel the most, so long as you can smile without faking it or laugh without forcing yourself then you should be fine."

My dad decided to add his two cents,"Find love and make unbreakable bonds that'll last a lifetime, aside from that well… make your own morals no matter how weird they are and overall grow."

My mom interrupts before my dad could continue serving me some delicious eggs and bacon and my dad a coffee,"What we're trying to say is," she puts a hand over my cheek and looks me in the eye,"In the end, grow into a man that can proudly tell us what they did during their life and laugh about it no matter how much you regret,"

"Okay," I say in childish innocence.

**_Flashback Over_**

I get out of the car as I hear Lamar arguing over the phone with someone,"Man get off my phone with this bullshit,"I hear him say before ending the call.

"Hey man, what it do," he says as he walks over to me and gives me a fist bump,"That was some fine racing homie, hey I know ya ain't lacking in cheese but if you're looking to make some, the Vagos and the Ballas are having a meeting, putting aside their, 'cultural differences' or what-the-fuck-ever."

I interrupt before he can continue,"Let me guess, a big exchange of merchandise is going down and you want me to-," Lamar interjects with,"Shake up the free-market economy a bit."

I pause for a bit, pondering on how much better that sounds than what I was thinking then nod at him as he heads towards his car and I head towards mine. I open the trunk and see my luggage there, I open the bag and pull out some sunglasses, a skull bandanna that covers the lower half of my face, and a hat with the word 'trickster' on it. I put on the glasses and the hat and put the mask in a pocket on my cargo shorts. Finally, I put the magazines in the other pocket of my cargo shorts and put on a gray and green splinter armored gloves.

Now ready I get in my Elegy and drive towards my destination which, if I'm right, is under the Olympic Freeway.

As I drive there while ignoring all traffic laws and bopping my head to rap, my thoughts drift towards the need of an aux cord, the ads are annoying and weird. Now after a few close calls of crashing and blatant disregard for speeding laws and driving safety laws I'm there.

I park on the other side of the opening and put on my mask so my features are mostly indistinguishable, I see some gang members around the entrance. I sneak to the right entrance and notice how it would be hard for me to do this stealthily but not impossible. I crouch near the entrance as a Ballas member comes out, probably for a routine check, as quick as possible I grab his left arm and wrench the pistol out of it before raising it and bringing it down on his forehead consequently knocking him out.

I unload the pistol and put the magazine in with the others before crouching and sneaking behind my next victim. I cover his mouth and drag him behind the crate he was stationed and pulled him behind a crate and stomp his face before he can recover. _So far, so good._

I see that the 2 entrances connect into an exit behind the dealer's back, an easy escape. Too bad I'm here, I drop all pretenses of stealth as I come out and fire my gun at the dealer.

**_Bang!_**"What the fu-oof," before he could get out the surprise of the dealer being shot I punch his jaw hard enough to knock him out. I grab the drugs and hold it in my left hand while the quickly comforting recoil of the pistol and shoot at the Ballas and Vagos.

**_Click.Click_**.

_Shit!_The clip's empty and the gangsters know it. A Vagos member in front of me aims and fires his shotgun at me but before he could pull the trigger I hit the muzzle and shift it to the right, hitting one of the members trying to sneak up on me,"Shit, sorr-," I dig my knee into his gut then shift it so my knee is in the midpoint of the shotgun before hitting the muzzle downward so the butt hit his chin and knocking him out.

A Ballas member thought this was his chance but I shoulder charged the falling body as the other aimed his SMG at me and unloaded a clip on his friend's back but one of the bullets grazed my cheek. He stopped when he noticed what he was doing but was too late to retaliate, I shoved the now dead Vago to the Balla and grabbed the knife on the holster of the dead Vago and jam it into the throat of the Balla.

I grab the shotgun and shoot the struggling Balla in the head, killing him with a burst of hot lead. I look around and drop the shotgun near the dead Vago and Balla, I feel the regret weighing on my back but a thought came to me, _They would have killed me if I didn't do anything_. At this point I know what I'm doing is looking for excuses but these people are far from innocent, and that's what offset the guilt. If I went around killing people indiscriminately I would feel worse, but killing gang members gave me some respite in the fact that I killed people.

The stinging of the cut on my cheek brings me to attention as I bring up a gloved hand to wipe off the falling blood.I reloaded my pistol and head out while looking forward to being paid,"You can never have enough money," dad always said,"but never step on or betray the trust put upon you by the ones you care for. Money is easily gained, trust? Not so easy. If you fight together, bleed together, take a bullet for each other, then you have gained a companion that will help you through thick and thin."

By the time I was out of memory lane, I was already getting in my car. As I started it up I put the drugs next to me and switch the radio so it puts rap. Lamar texted me where I was supposed to bring the drugs. I set the location on my phone and proceed to drive there with rap playing in the silence and disregarding all laws concerning driving.

* * *

Once there I get out of the car and enter what looks like an apartment complex, Lamar is easily distinguishable in the lonely courtyard. He notices me as I walk over with the package,"Hey G! Come out man, my folk's here."

A door opens as a man wearing a fedora, I think, comes out he's not like Lamar, with a quiet disposition and a fatter body, unlike Lamar's lankier body and louder disposition,"Well goddamn you antisocial motherfucker, you gon' speak?"

After some silence the man finally says,"Hey," and I just nod at him.

Lamar interrupts before anything else can be said,"See? I told you, ya'll gonna get along great, y'all can take this shit on the road and have your ventriloquist act going on, maybe you can stick your hand up his ass. Give him the dough."

G just says,"Yeah," as he gives me the money while I give him the drugs,"Here, it's right, don't bother counting. You got anything else interesting, bring it my way."

Lamar starts talking," What'd I tell ya, what'd I tell ya muthafucka, he like you, and now we got you some bread, what you need to do is get you some motherfucking gear, 'cause you look bummy as fuck," I look him in the eye and just sigh in exasperation while he keeps talking,"Can't be walking around with me looking like that, you need to better reperesentate yourself, y'know what I'm talking about?"

A door interrupts him as I notice a distinct lack of Gerald," Hey G, don't get lost fool, c'mon-."

"Later," I say as I exit the complex.

I start setting the destination to the nearest clothing store, noticing the setting sun. After a bit of driving I found a clothing store that looked pretty cheap, I entered as the attendant greeted me. I walked to the sweaters and looked around, I saw my Link Trickster snapback and noticed some olive tactical boots. I liked how they looked so I picked them up, I also noticed some low-crotch jeans, I decided to buy 2 of the color black, blue, and gray. I also bought some black t-shirts and white v-necks,what caught my eye the most is the white varsity jacket with black sleeves and a "T" on the front and the word,"Trickster," on the back with black letters.

I brought my stuff to the lady and once she scanned everything, she said,"$5585."

I just sighed and paid and was out of there. As I opened the car and placed the bag with my clothes on the seat next to me and put on the varsity jacket, I got a call from Lamar,"Hey man, just calling to see how you settling in, if you ever need some cheese there is no lack of people who need some 'problems' cleaned up. Hell, call me and I'll prolly have something for you, for now though try holding up a store. Easy way to make quick money, pop the cashier or make him get the money. Also the cops will be on your ass so you better be ready for a chase."

I hung up as I see the store Lamar was talking about. I make sure the gun's loaded and head in.

As I enter the cashier welcomes me and I just nod and head to the back, I put on my skull bandanna and prepare myself. As I step out the cashier seems to know what was happening and was expecting shouting but was surprised to feel a bullet whiz past his ear and pop the cigarettes behind him. He looked back at me as I pointed the gun at him then the register he gets to it but he was taking too long so I shot near him to hurry up,"I'm going as fast as I can here!"

I ignore him and implore him to hurry up by shooting at the product behind him. As I heard the click of an empty magazine the cashier drops the bag of money on the floor. I reloaded the pistol and grabbed the bag. Only for the cashier to pull out a gun and shoot at me as I leave. _You know what? Sure, let's go with that._ I rolled out of the way before he could hit me only to see a police cruiser waiting for me outside. I sighed internally as I shot at the cops but shooting has never been my strong point so a lot of the shots missed but I was able to nail one on the head.

I get in my car and drive while listening to the police scanner go off on my robbery as I drive away and notice they lost sight of me. I quickly turned into an alleyway and stayed there until the police scanner quieted down. Once it quieted enough for me to leave, I got a text from a man named Simeon. It said,"Hello my friend, I am Simeon. Lamar told me about you. Why don't you go to the Los Santos Customs and get your car a respray, free of charge of course."

I didn't deem it the time to answer and only headed off to the nearest Los Santos Custom in Burton.

Once there the garage opened and the mechanic called out,"Hey, pick out anything you want, on Simeon's tab of course." I got out as he passed me a clipboard and looked at what he could do. I obviously got the tracker and the insurance, aside from that I put the primary color as galaxy blue and secondary as black, a double vented hood, a neon kit on all sides with the color being blacklight, a roll cage so the roof doesn't cave in on me and replace the wheels with a design called shadow.

"Alright just wait outside for an hour or you can give me your address and I can drive it there,"I pondered on this for a bit before writing the address of my house so he could drive it there,"Ok, then, see ya."

I waved as I walked out of the garage and looked around for something to do. I enjoy walking a bit and it's getting late, I leave the alley as I check the map on my phone to see anything that interests me. I noticed there was a park called Mirror Park a ways from my current location.

Mind made up as I stand in the middle of the road to stop a gray muscle car from moving, I open the door and pull the man from the driver's seat and drive off towards Mirror Park.

* * *

As I park at the North end of the Park I hear gunfire and laughter,"Well boys," the leader starts,"seems we won't be lonely tonight,"then a gunshot and a feminine scream were heard and a male grunt of surprise and fear.

My hand is twitching towards my pistol, while I may kill, lie and steal for money, but no matter how much you pay me, I refuse to participate in human trafficking or rape and am more than ready to kill the rapist or unravel a human trafficking ring. I ready my pistol and hide behind a wall with a gangster walking right around it. He has a shotgun so I grab the muzzle and pull him towards me and shoot his head point blank, bringing attention to me.

I grab the shotgun and aim at the gangster close to me and shoot, killing the man I was aiming at and scraping the men next to him. I went back to cover as I heard the leader scream,"Come out or I'll add another hole to his head," he had the male in a hold and holding a pistol against his head. The male was slightly taller than I am and has straight blonde hair with blue eyes, he was wearing some blue jeans and a white shirt.

His hair covers his eyes as I hear him mumble something,"What was that,"the gangster leader interrupts,"say it!"

The blonde man just yells,"I said fuck off," before headbutting the leader and giving me an opportunity to shoot at the man's head. As the man fell I saw the man jump to the right and grab the leader's pistol and aimed at a man to his right that was gonna grab the woman.

I just pump the shotgun and shoot the last cartridge at a thug going towards me before grabbing ahold of the hot muzzle and swinging the shotgun at the head of the last gangster with a loud crack as he fell to the floor.

I see there are a few boxes around us and stomp on them to break them, I moved the wood boards around and found some money, which I grabbed, and a special carbine with 3 extra mags. I grabbed the special carbine and hid it in my varsity jacket and hid the mags as the blonde man came up to me with an SMG on his hand and a suffering look,"Why? Fucking hell, why?"

The blonde man's outburst surprises me as he continues,"God I just killed someone, my life's already shitty why'd you have to add this," he pauses as he starts venting to me,"First, an alcoholic and drug addict for a mother, a gambler for a abusive father, crippling debt, now the LSPD on my ass for murder-"

I interrupted before he could continue,"Technically he was a gangster so no one should miss him," the blonde man stops pacing and looks at me incredulously,"probably."

He just kept staring at me before he just fell on his knee and the SMG clattered uselessly to his side,"Fuck man, FUCK! Wish I could just wipe it all away," his voice trails off as I see him looking at the pistol and knew what he was thinking.

I gently crouch and firmly grab his arm before he could act on his thoughts,"No, you can't," He looks at me betrayed as I continue,"What about the people you care about, that care for you," he starts looking ashamed and just looks at me,"What about the people you wanna show wrong and laugh at their faces as you're the last thing they'll see," his eyes start becoming stormy like thunder about to strike,"so help me, I'm not a good person, I'm not that rich, and I'm playing a game I don't know the rules to, but fuck it," finally I get up and lower my bandanna and give him a small smile,"in this game of poker we play luck is everything."

I turn around and walk away and say,"But, just because we play poker doesn't mean we'll play by the rules laid out to us."

I leave the park as I get in my stolen car and drive towards my apartment.

Once there, I take off my clothes and put on some shorts and a sleeveless shirt and fall on my bed, barely remembering to text Lamar if he has any job for us. With that done, I fall asleep hoping for a better tomorrow.


	2. The Unfairly Damned

_**3rd POV**_

_So this is Los Santos? _

A woman idly thinks as she steps out of the airport to start her mission. What is her mission you ask? To locate and convince an international crew, currently stationed in Los Santos to take a job for her employer. An investor for Hebijo named Dogen.

The woman looks around at the so-called "City of Saints". _One wrong step and you'll find yourself in hell, what a place. Not like any of this can be compared to Hebijo Academy._

The woman's name is Rin, but at one point it was Suzune but that's a story for another time. She was average height with a tight blouse that fits her body type and a pencil skirt with thigh high socks and garter belts. You'd think she'd be attracting attention left and right with how seductive her body looks, the tight clothes emphasizing it and Los Santos' reputation for being a dangerous place, instead barely anyone bat an eye as the clicks of her heels is heard as she exits the airport.

_Besides,_ she thought while trying to control her facial expression as to not glare a hole into the floor as she thought over her secondary objective, _"Go out and socialize" easier said than done, who would be worth befriending that is as real as the fact that the earth is round._

Yup, Rin is not that social a person, there are very few she could trust due to her line of work and even less she could relax around without fear of an ambush. What's worse is that Los Santos is a nest for Renegade shinobi, shinobis who have broken the Good or Evil shinobi laws, so she must be doubly careful.

Weirdly enough, a lot of the renegade shinobis who went into hiding in Los Santos then came back usually ended up in the 12 o'clock news floating down the river. Maybe it was just a assassin or another shinobi who was tasked to kill them, I mean it's not like the thugs here could do something like that, right?

Right?

She ignored the foreboding feeling going down her spine as she entered into a cab and told them where to go.

* * *

_**Rick's Pov**_

_So, I was taken hostage, killed someone, and met a man who is either insane or…_

_How do I describe him? _

_Criminally sane?_

_Fuck it. Why not?_

As these thoughts pass by my head, I see the man leave towards the Vinewood area. I look at the man with and at the bikes at the outskirts of the park.

_Not like he's gonna be using them any time soon._

I pat around his clothing to look for a key and find it in his jean pockets. With a key stolen, I set my way on to the Akuma bike among the other bikes. I get on it and rev up the bike, I notice a black helmet with a reflective cover hanging on the handle, I put it on and drive towards my house, heavy heart and curiosity included with the free bike.

* * *

_**Time Skip**_

As I park the bike in the garage, I go outside to take a look at my house. It's painted a faded blue with 2 windows in the front and a small front yard with a smaller back yard. As I entered inside to see a TV and a couch and further on being a kitchen, to the right is my room and a door that leads to the bathroom.

My room has a bed in the corner with a closet next to it. I place my guns inside the closet and I decide to lay on my bed as I wait for sleep to claim me. I hear a ringtone as I check my phone and see a message from my foreign neighbor Yui Hakuhime.

Yui moved here a few months ago, she has long black hair and pale skin with gray eyes, the top of her head reaches my nose. She would help me on occasion and I would help her, sometimes she'd come over to make me something to eat. When I compliment her cooking she would always blush for a reason I hope is not for what I think it is. Anyway, Yui has been out of state for some business and is coming back tomorrow.

I turn off my phone and leave answering for tomorrow and close my eyes.

_**Next Morning**_

I open my eyes as my alarm sounds out to wake me from my slumber. I suppress a yawn as I get out of bed and head to the shower with some clothes.

Once I'm done cleaning myself up, I put on a black sweater with a blue shirt and some grey jeans and blue running shoes. My eyes lay claim on the SMG and pistol I took yesterday and remember what the unknown man said.

_I already killed a man, may as well kill for something that'll let me live another day._

I spare a glance at the picture of a blonde woman with closed eyes holding a pouting child that looks a lot like her. I grip the pistol in my hand as I restrain my anger towards my now dead mother. The same mother who was an alcoholic, a drug addict, racked up a debt along with my bastard of a step-father to a crew, and left me to take care of the debt that has nearly reached $1.5 million.

An idea hits me as I look at the picture frame, "I am your son, a fact I will regret until the end of my life, but you no longer have a stake in my life. I'll see you one more time after this," I aim my pistol at the frame, glaring a metaphorical hole into the frame and the picture it holds, "and that time will be in hell," I unload the clip into the picture frame, breaking the glass and putting actual holes in the picture.

As I hear the click of an empty pistol I lower it and look at the remains of the picture frame. _I feel better now. Like I had a weight lifted off my shoulders._

I ponder this while reloading the pistol. My gaze heads to the time and notice that if I want to meet him in Mirror Park, I should go now. Once I clean up the remains of the picture and throw them away, I head outside and open my garage and look at the bike parked inside.

So with a mind made up, I put on the helmet and get on the bike and drive towards Mirror Park, SMG hidden in my sweater and pistol hidden in one of the pockets of my sweater.

* * *

_**Time Skip**_

As I slow down, I see a blue sports car with a man leaning on it in the same jacket I saw yesterday, with a bandanna hanging around his neck with a black shirt, black low-crotch jeans, some splinter armored gloves with olive camo boots.

"Hey," I start and silence follows.

Well, this is awkward.

He sighs and responds with,"Sup, name's Jack and I'm the guy who helped you yesterday," he extends his hand and I grab a hold of it with a firm grip.

I introduce myself,"I'm Rick, thanks by the way."

He lets go and says,"No problem."

I get off my bike and lean on it as I ask,"So what's the job you were talking about?"

He sighs as he takes a subtle look at our surrounding and proceeds to lower his voice and say, "My friend wants us to head over to the El Burro train yard," he leans against his blue car and starts tapping his feet on the ground as he explains, "The Vagos got their hands on a shipment of Redwood cigarettes, the shipment is a trailer we have to drive away," he sits on the hood of the car and puts his feet on the grille "Once the trailer's jacked, take it to the depot, get paid and be on with our lives."

I ponder on that for a bit and sigh before saying,"Y'know, you won't survive Los Santos if you only work alone."

He just looks at me and shrugs. For some reason this bothers me, this was the man that convinced me to keep living, to survive, and gave me a way to help me somewhat with my debt situation, he shouldn't be so uncaring for his life especially when working alone in Los Santos is synonymous to death, since one wrong step can get you on the wrong side of people you'd rather not anger.

"In that case, I can't just leave you alone now can I?" I ask rhetorically. He looks at me with a slight tilt of his head to signal his confusion and his finger is now tapping his knee quickly,"You helped me when I needed it, even now you still help me even though I'm a stranger. Sticking around with you seems like the best choice to get me out of my situation and help you stay alive for a while."

His finger stops tapping his knee as he straightens up and gives me a small smile and says,"Thanks."

I just give him a dismissal wave as I try to suppress my own excitement, my debt situation led to me having to work so I can pay it off and being alienated from my peers, this led to me being fairly socially awkward and missing out in making meaningful bonds, so technically, Jack is one of my only friends. Wow. Kinda sad but exciting at the same time.

He clears his throat and says,"So, ready to cause a little chaos around the city?"

He grins dangerously, something that should have unsettled me but instead I just answered, "Sure, let's go steal some cargo," I also remembered a slight detail, "how much are we being paid?"

He looks at me and shrugs while mumbling something like 'I dunno'. I look at him, wondering exactly who I just joined in taking on the criminal underworld of one of the most dangerous cities in the world._ But, that's what makes it fun._

I smile as I put on my helmet and say, "Well, let's go find out."

He just shakes his head and stops me before saying, "Let's stock up on ammo first and get some better guns."

I get on my bike and drive towards the nearest ammu-nation. I looked behind me to see Jack's car trailing behind me and swerving in and out of traffic with more difficulty than I am. I looked back to see a car right in front of me when time slowed a fraction, long enough for me to swerve out of it. My heart thumps audibly in my chest as I ponder on _what the hell just happened?_

Finally, I stop in front of the doors of the gun store and get off while leaning on my bike to ponder on what just happened._ Did I pull a DIO?_

_Nah. No way._

My train of thought is interrupted as I hear the screeching of rubber on pavement, "Ya good man? I swear you were seconds away from joining my parents in the after life as a pancake."

Jack looks worried as he walks around the car and checks me for any injuries, "I'm fine. But question. Did I pull a DIO?" he stops and looks at me as if I'm saying something ridiculous.

"Fuck you mean _did I pull a DIO_," he asks,"probably intense focus that slowed time for you," _how did he know it wasn't a time stop_, "'Cause, you didn't just appear somewhere up ahead and I still saw you move."

That was solid. I just shrug it off and say, "Well that's for another time, let's get some ammo."

We enter the store as the clerk welcomes us. Our eyes are attracted to the literal wall of guns behind the man, "Woah," I hear Jack say,_ woah indeed._

Once we shake ourselves out of our stupors Jack heads to the kevlar and grabbed 2 light vests, while I head to the clerk and ask for some pistol, SMG and assault rifle ammo. The man comes back with quite a bit to show, 5 mags of each, I still have some mags that I took but I'm lacking in money. I was about to refuse when I heard,"Add in 5 extra pistol magazines and I'll take it."

I look back in surprise ready to protest but am too late since he already paid for everything and see him leave the store,"H-hey, hold up."

He's already outside when I catch up to him, "Here," he simply states while giving me the SMG magazines and 5 pistol magazines. I also notice how his pistol is slightly different from the one I have, "It's a 50. cal pistol. Suits me better, don't ya think?"

I look at it and notice how it's bigger than the normal pistol and probably packs a bigger punch than mine, even if it's slightly,"Sure, so now are we ready?"

He passes me the light body armor and says, "Should protect us from pistol and SMG bullets, assault rifle bullets, probably and don't get shot by a shotgun."

He pulls up his mask to show the jaw of a skull and says, "Let's go, also you should pass me your phone number."

I do as he asks and he gives me an earset, "Just connect it to your phone and I'll send you the frequency."

I put in the earset and connected it to my phone then inputted the frequency he sent me and finally put on my helmet. I hear some static before it clears up and I hear Jack's voice, he seems to be humming along to a song on West Coast Classics,"_So what we get drunk~, so what we smoke weed, we're just hav-."_

I interrupt him by saying, "Oi, pay attention."

I hear him sputter a bit before he clears his throat, "_Yeah, sorry. I've got this somewhat planned out," that doesn't inspire much confidence _I thought as Jack continued_," neither of us have suppressed weapons so I'll go in front while you go around the side, how good are you at driving?"_

My face blanks and looks at the back of his car as he drives in front of me, "I can slow time while driving and only while driving, I think I should drive."

He hums in acceptance before saying, "_You mean your perspective of time slows_," he corrects before continuing, "_Guessing that's not the only reason,_" he isn't wrong, killing is still something I've gotta get used to, lest I'm killed,"_Don't try to get used to it, accept it, you're killing someone that would kill you and respect that, the difference between us and them is that we will kill those who can, and probably have killed innocents and us. So long as that difference stays that feeling of guilt won't consume us. We won't get any Nobel peace prize nor be able to get the moral high ground of any argument but the guilt will be tempered, somewhat."_

There's a lull of peace as we near our destination as I think on what he said and find out, I feel slightly more relaxed, at ease,"Y'know," I start," For someone who's younger than me you're quite wise," he chuckles for a bit.

"_Eh. Happens when you have a tendency to lay awake at night and just think_," he says,"_besides can't have ya breakin' down in the middle of a gunfight, I'd be sad if my friend died."_

I just chuckle as we pull up, I see Jack get out the car and pull out his special carbine,"_You should leave the bike, I can get my mechanic or call a friend to pick it up, anyway when you're ready just give me a call and wait for the gunshots."_

I get off my bike and start walking around the train yard. _Should I leave the helmet on?_

_Sure, would rather not be jumped by gangsters looking for revenge._

Once around, I lean on the wall and look to the side to see the trailer we're looking for along with a few Vagos. I take out my SMG and disable the safety. I take a deep breath and remember what Jack said. My thoughts start to calm down along with my breathing.

_These people are far from innocent, respect that, respect that you are taking their life, and above all embrace the feeling of humanity, your feelings of guilt and accept it._

There's a lull in my thoughts as I notice that that is not what Jack said. My thoughts are interrupted by the radio chatter of Jack, "_You want me to go in today or tomorrow, remember we don't have all day_."

I take a deep breath and answer, "Go for it."

Soon after I hear gunshots and the falling of bodies as I peek out to see Jack walking out and shooting at the gangsters nearest to him, I aim at the gangsters that are behind the cars and shoot at them nailing them in the upper body.

The gunfight takes a lull as all visible targets are down,"Jack, you okay?"

I hear a grunt as I hear him say,"_They shot me a few times, but they hit the armor so I should be fine, get in the trailer and drive out, I'll take care of any stragglers."_

I walk out of my hiding spot to jog to where the trailer is and get in, I jump as I hear a grunt and gunshots. Only to be silenced a bit after Jack uses the last of his bullets from his second magazine to kill the straggler, I look in the glove compartment and find the keys. I start up the trailer and call Jack,"Again, are you okay?"

Jack calls back,_"Fine, they hit the armor_ _again_," his voice clears up as I lower the volume for the radio. He jumps on the side of the trailer and hides his special carbine before pulling out his pistol, "Go, drive."

I start driving down the street with Jack hanging off the trailer and hear, "We got Vagos."

I look at the rear view mirror to see neon green cars racing towards us. Jack aims and fires twice causing the car to go out of control and crash into another car.

My heart stops as I force myself to close my eyes to protect them from the broken glass that came from the now broken reflector from my helmet, "Agh!"

I take off the helmet and shake my face from the shards of glasses before grabbing my pistol and aim at the car that was driving to our right, I shoot at the driver and succeed if the horn is any signal.

"Left! Left!" the urgency in his voice compels me to take a left, "they shouldn't follow us from here, I think we're safe."

I look at the rear view mirror and am surprised to see a few small cuts around my eyes,"Shit," they seem superficial and will probably heal over in a few days but the fact that I got them will worry my neighbor.

"Ya good?" I hear my carry-on ask.

"I'll be fine, nothing a few bandages can't fix,"I look at the helmet on the floor and sigh,"and a few bucks, what about you? You actually got shot a few times."

He shrugs and repositions himself as we near our destination,"A few bruises from the impact, nothing that won't stay for a while," I park the trailer where it is as some gang members waited for us with a bag of money, I see that they must be Families due to the green Feuds hat.

"Well would you look at that," I hear one of them say,"seems like LD was right," he places the bags on the ground as we get out and I throw him the keys for the trailer as we walk to pick up our respective bags of money and leave the area. Right outside is our respective vehicle waiting for us. Jack takes off his mask and huffs out a breath of air.

I myself am looking at the stacks of money in my hand. _Finally, I have a way out._ Subconsciously, I tighten my grip around the stack of money in my hand out of happiness. My thoughts are halted when I hear Jack say, "Grip that any tighter and you might rip it," with a wry grin as I loosen up my hold on the money. We start walking towards our vehicles in silence while I try to wake up if it's a dream I'm experiencing.

"So, ya sticking with me?" I hear Jack ask, when I look over I see him twiddling his thumbs in anxiety for my answer.

I smile as I give my answer, "Sure man, let's just hope we don't die in the next few hours."

His body relaxes as he chuckles and responds, "I think we were slick, no one should recognize us."

I blankly look at him and at his jacket that stands out, "That case, you should lose the jacket."

Without missing a beat he responds with, "I refuse."

I sigh as I get on the bike and shake the helmet to rid it of the pieces of glass in it, "Can't say I didn't try."

"Let's meet up at the beach near the pier, I'll bring some drinks, you bring some food," he called as he got in the car and started up. He drove off before I could answer. _Not like I was gonna say no._

I got on the bike and drove towards my home, happier and slightly more hopeful than before.

All of that came crumbling down as I noticed a car waiting in front of my house, my chest tightened as I hid the pistol and SMG in my hoodie but I froze as I looked at the pistol. _Can I kill him now?_

I think about it but in the end, as easy as it sounds, it's a very counterproductive idea. If I did manage to kill him I would only be hounded by a worse debt collector. Say what you want about him but from what I've been told he's pretty lenient when it comes to collecting debt. That said, I've also heard he's quite violent when you miss the payments by a long time.

I hide the pistol and bring out a stack of money, hopefully it should be enough to get him off my back to scavenge enough to pay off the interest and some of the debt. I take a deep breath to calm myself down.

Soon, I am in front of my door and open it to see my debt collector of the crew that dug in a few years ago, Satou. He has black hair and black eyes that stare into my soul and a smile that does not belong to a sane man, "Ricky, good to see ya again!" he laughs as if he said a joke.

I chuckle awkwardly while trying to find a way to politely tell him to leave or to hurry up with his business. My thoughts are interrupted as Satou talks, "Now we've been through this before and-," I interrupt him by giving him the stack as he looks almost surprised, "Well this is interesting," he grabbed the money and looked it over to check if they're counterfeits. He looked at me suspiciously and asked, "Where and how did you get this?"

I just look him in the eye while trying not to break eye contact out of fear, "None of your business,"I have to sake a moment to keep my voice from wavering, "I paid off some of the interest and that's all that really matters."

I stare at him while he looks me over before scoffing and leaving while saying,"Seems like you evaded punishment this time Ricky-_chan_,"My spine shivers at his tone,"see ya next month~!"

I give it a moment to hear his car drive out the lot and drive off before I fall on my knees out of fear. _UUUWWAAAHH _I internally cried._ That was terrifying._

Finally, I get enough strength in my legs to get back up and look at the time and see I have just enough time to wallow in self-pity and despair before I have to get some food to share with Jack in the Del Perro pier or the beach.

_Wait a minute, is this a date?_ A shiver travels up my spine as I ponder on the thought of my friend's sexual attraction, cause when you look at it from another view, what we're about to do looks like a date. Great now I have to wallow in self-pity, despair, fear, and uncomfortableness born from the question of whether my friend is gay or not.

I get up as I decide to do all that while being comfortable so I head over to my bed and lay there while waiting for the time to pass.

I get off my bed and head outside towards where my bike is parked and head towards a fast food joint and decide to buy a few burgers.

Once I bought the burgers and some social awkwardness on my part I got out and drove towards the Del Perro pier.

I look around and find Jack waiting for me at the beach while leaning on his Elegy with a 12-pack of beer, "Hey!," I call over.

I see Jack look around and nod at me. I walk over and look around, noticing the background seeming very date-like and my earlier anxiety returns with full force.

I stop right in front of him and look at him and he starts, "Did you bring food?"

I look him in the eye and ask with as straight of a face I can muster and ask, "Are you gay."

Without missing a beat he says, "No."

We stare at each other and look at each other staring, finally he just starts chuckling before throwing me one of the beers while I pass him a hamburger with a slight grin. I finally pay attention to my surroundings as I hear music coming from his car, which sounds like hip-hop.

I look over at the confused visage of my new leader as he looks at the glass bottles, probably wondering how to open in without having to break it open,"Here."

I pass him a knife to open it. He looks at it and places it under the cap and opens it with a pop, "Thanks," he says as he passes the knife back to me as I grab a bottle of beer and my knife then mimic his actions and popping open a beer for myself. I pass him a burger and he nods this time in thanks.

A comfortable silence permeates the air as we sit on the hood of Jack's car and eat burgers while drinking beer, "So what's your story?"

I look at Jack while ignoring the minuscule buzz due to the beer, "Why?"

He just shrugs and continues with, "Wanna get to know ya, wanna know who I'm working with."

I nod in understanding as I pause and settle my thoughts, "Well, there isn't much worth knowing. Was born between a drug addict and a gambling addict, lost both of them when I was younger and was saddled with a huge debt from an international crew."

He looks at me and asks, "Can't be that bad,"he pauses to take a bite out of the burger and a sip from a beer. Once he finished swallowing it he finishes,"Right?"

My eyes become lifeless as I answer, "1.5 million with a 50 thousand added on each month."

Jack's eyes widen as he spits his beer out of surprise. I chuckle sardonically at his reaction and swirl the beer around before taking a sip and answering, "Yeah, that's the long and short of my situation."

A solemn silence hovers over us as the fact settles in, "How did your parents not die from using, what like, 50k dollars worth of drugs and beer?"

"Well," I start, "the sperm donor that was my biological dad left me when I was young, and my step-dad was a gambling addict so it was only my mother who died by overdose."

Jack grunts and just continues to drink from his beer, "You aren't that good at making small talk are you?"

He shrugs and says, "I've had days where I don't talk at all, so congratulations and thanks."

"Why the congrats?"

He grunts and straightens himself with a slight sway and a blush on his cheeks,"The fact that you could make me talk as much as I have," there was a pause as he stared at the night sky and continued with, "Story time, so in my highschool biology class, I was at the back of a rowdy class so I blended in fine until I had to speak in front of the class, and guess what they said as I talked?"

I was starting to chuckle and felt the alcohol start to get to me, so with restraining my smile as much as I could I asked, "What did they say?"

He throws up his arms and says, "That I can actually talk," with an appalled face like someone just insulted his mother.

I throw my head back in laughter as he lets his arm drop while releasing a few chuckles himself.

Time flies as we get progressively drunker, lips get looser, and we get more comfortable with each other's presence. Although, there is something nagging at the back of my head. like I'm forgetting something. But, I'll leave it for tomorrow. For now, I'll just enjoy the moment and wait for what tomorrow will bring.

_**3rd POV**_

Remember Rin from the beginning of the chapter, well she is currently looking at our two protagonists and shaking her head in disappointment with a look of confusion and with visible thoughts on how our protagonists look like dumbasses. If I'm honest they sure as hell do look the part.

* * *

_**A/N:I'm Sorry, The Yakuza franchise took me hostage, finished most of them now just have to fight the Amons and finish the substory and get enough money for Judge Eyes, Yakuza 7 and Yakuza 6. Not in that order. Anyway, I'm happy to announce my 2nd project, a Senran Kagura x Yakuza(system) crossover so wait for that, aside from that leave a comment giving your thought on my shabby writing, leave a review or opinion and try not to sugar coat it. Hope tp see you sooner than last time.**_


End file.
